Shrink films are commonly used for packaging of products, such as consumer goods products. For example, bundles of plastic bottles or can be secured by a shrink film package that secures the plastic bottles together. Shrink films may include polymer films that are placed around an object and are shrunken relative to their original dimensions to at least partially surround the object and secure the item or items held within. For example, plastic beverage containers can be bundled and secured in shrink film. Advantages of shrink film over other traditional packaging, such as cardboard packaging, may include reduced environmental impact, cost savings, its ability to be see-through, and its ability to serve as both a packaging for shipping as well as for consumer display.
However, selecting appropriate shrink film materials and appropriate processing techniques can be difficult. For example, over-shrinking the shrink film may lead to a damaged product stored inside or breakage of the shrink film. On the other hand, under-shrinking the shrink film may lead to unsecured products which can fall out of the shrink film package. In short, the force needs to be strong enough to keep the bundled packages together as a unitized whole but not so strong as to damage the primary packages or the film itself. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for analyzing shrink films may be beneficial.